


Drown My Voice with Yours

by LadyOfSparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Light Bondage, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Past Drug Use, god I love fandom joke tags, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSparrows/pseuds/LadyOfSparrows
Summary: Yuri won't have sex unless he's high. It's the only way he can relax. Byleth won't allow it, but presents an alternative solution that they hope might help put him at ease. The real problem isn't quite the issue Byleth assumes it to be, but Yuri's hardly going toobjectwhen Byleth offers to be tied up.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Drown My Voice with Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta-spoilers for Yuri's A supports with Dorothea and Bernadetta. Not directly, but this fic includes some implications and other tidbits from those convos. 
> 
> Anyways this happened because I have a lot of feelings about Yuri von Fire Emblem. I'd had HCs but I wasn't expecting them to be quite so blatantly canon and it gave me an emotion. I hope his voice is appropriately playful and scathing. We love a boy who pretends his trauma doesn't exist by masking it with snark. 
> 
> Not really explicit at all because guess who still hasn't managed to write a smut. I also don't have the time to try it atm, so sorry, but you can use your imaginations for what happens next. Hope you enjoy anyways.

Yuri will do a lot of things for his people. Yuri _has done_ a lot of things for his people. Byleth is his people _(obviously;_ he’s decided to marry them, after all). But Yuri's noticed that Byleth is less okay with Yuri _doing things_ if Byleth is the _people_ in question. 

Which is a damn shame, because that makes Yuri’s life a whole lot more difficult to navigate. 

He’d been a conniving bastard since the moment the two had met, and Byleth had never lectured him on using other methods or scolded him for his less savory affairs. They’d only ever showed concern for his safety. Which he obviously appreciated _(marrying_ the damn fool, remember?) but at the same time… Goddess above, what else should he do, then? 

Assassinating Bernadetta’s sick excuse of a father hadn’t been an issue. Not that he’d asked _permission_ first, but it was during the war and moments after Bernie’s tears of shock turned to tears of relief, Byleth’s frown melted away. The Professor had nodded, and seeing that Yuri wasn’t even scolded for disappearing mere days before an important operation, he took that as gratitude. 

So, murder for their precious flock of students got the go-ahead. Cold-blooded murder, in his mind, was a bit worse a thing to do than get high so they could have sex their wedding night. But the moment Yuri even hinted at the possibility, Byleth shut him down. They weren’t to have sex at all, Byleth had said, until Yuri felt comfortable enough for it sober, and if they never had sex period, well, “that’s hardly the worst sacrifice we’ve made for the sake of those we love.” 

Yuri felt the urge to gut them for the first time in over five years. He quashed it and it passed quickly, but the sweep of rage soon turned inward. 

For fuck’s sake. Ha, there’s a great one, huh, _for fuck’s sake._

He hadn’t fucked anyone sober in years. Hell, the only time he had ever fucked sober was when he was dinner and a show, and if he was up above with the birds he couldn’t sing on demand. And that was hardly the last time he’d fucked. 

There were few people he trusted around himself when he’d smoked a bit too much. The other Wolves, mostly. He and Balthus had quite a few nights before the Professor showed up, sweeping into their House like the whirlwind of change that they were. 

Balthus understood some stuff was better left unpressed, and he’d abided by Yuri’s Fuck Rules like a champ. He and Hapi, just the once during wartime, before Byleth rose from the dead. She’d been way more concerned about it, but by then he was high and crying about loneliness or something stupid like that. Ultimately she just stayed while he jacked himself off. 

“Never again, Yuri-bird. You know I love you. I love you too much to watch you destroy yourself, and not enough to try and keep you together. I think Chatterbox is alive, you know.” 

He’d been a little miffed at the words, but both Wolves knew she was right, so never again was never again. Constance would never unless they were actually betrothed, and to quote Hapi, he loved that girl too much and not enough. In two years it didn’t matter anyways, because there Byleth was, back from the depths of Goddess only knows. 

And now he couldn’t even fuck his soon-to-be spouse. 

They’d gotten handsy. They’d certainly touched lips and tongue and teeth to skin in exploratory ways not appropriate for a schoolyard. Mere days ago they nearly consummated early. 

It was derailed only because Yuri tensed when Byleth moved him into a position he hadn’t steeled himself for, and then Byleth stopped, and did that silent concern schtick before asking what they did, how can they help, should they do something else blah blah. 

“I just need to smoke a bit, to loosen up for the main event, yeah? I’ll be good to go and eager as a lovestruck virgin next week.” 

By now he knew Byleth read between the lines far more skillfully than they let on. All the same, he hadn’t expected Byleth’s eyes to get that damn _look._ “We should stop for now,” they’d said, their hold on his forearm loosening so they could thumb over his skin in a gentle motion. 

And he’d chuckled, ruffling their hair, ready to smooth this little fiasco over. “Darling, it’s alright. I’ll be entirely ready on the big day.” 

Byleth tucked their head beneath his chin, whispering his real name into his chest. “We’re not doing this if you need to be high for it. That's not okay.” 

"Oh? And why not? I want to. I trust you enough for it." 

Byleth sighed into his chest before lifting their head, staring with those eyes. "I don't want to. I cherish your trust in me and don't want to break it. If we're intimate I can't be the only one in control. It's wrong." 

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" 

"I believe you've told me that in the past, yes." 

"Well you are. Fine then." Yuri nudged Byleth off his chest, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow. He didn't want Byleth to see if he teared up. 

"I love you, Yuri." 

Their hand was rubbing his back, and he waved a hand in acknowledgement. "Yeah yeah." 

Stubborn ass. The both of them. 

He spent the next few days focused on the affairs of Abyss. Judging from the knocking on his door, Byleth had noticed. 

"What is it, dear?" he called, simperingly sweet. 

The knob jiggled. "Really? You're gonna make me pick this?" 

"Just wanna keep your skills sharp." 

He sat atop his desk, counting the seconds. As the door cracked open, he tossed a dagger at the frame. "Think fast!" 

Byleth didn't even flinch. "That mad at me, huh?" 

"Mad? Oh, darling, never. You took over half a minute, though. Rusty." 

They shut and relocked the door before pulling a coil of rope from behind their back. "Think fast," they said, throwing it just high enough that Yuri had to stretch to catch it from the air. There were only a few yards, and the rope itself was skinny and bright scarlet. 

"And… This is what? We hanging someone today?" 

Not much surprised him these days. 

"No. You're tying me up." 

Alright. He was surprised. "You certainly know how to keep life interesting, don't you, darling?" 

They shrugged, arms folding over their stomach. "I thought it might help." 

He quirked an eyebrow. "With what, exactly?" 

"Sex. While sober." 

His chest lightened and his stomach plummeted. It was an odd sensation, really. Why was Byleth always so brilliant and so stupid at the same time? 

"Riddle me this, dear. How does this make a difference to me? What was it you said, you didn't want to be the only one in control? So sure, this solves that issue. Doesn't touch mine." 

Byleth tilted their head, finally walking farther into the room. They uncrossed Yuri's legs, wedging themself to stand between them. "I know there's things you don't want to share with me. I won't pry. But if you can't relax unless you smoke, that means you're experiencing something you don't like. And as we've mostly liked each other plenty before our pelvises got close, it's probably not that you don't want me. I think being vulnerable without outside assistance makes you feel unsafe. I want you to be the one in total control because if you have control, that means you're safe." 

"I've thought I was in control plenty of times before and I was wrong. So no, much as we might wish it, control doesn't make me feel safe." He narrowed his eyes. _You_ make me feel safe, he didn't add. Always an idiot. 

"Okay, control was the wrong word. I just mean… I want both of us to enjoy this, fully. If you're high I don't think either of us will get that. So I'm presenting an alternative. Whether we try it or not is up to you. It's all up to you. I'm yours, whatever you decide." 

"I hate it when you're right," he muttered. "Maybe the word is control, maybe it's not. Doesn't matter. You think I can actually tie you tight enough?" 

"I recall an incident some years back where Balthus could barely break out of your ropework, so I'll guess yes." 

"Don't even start with that shitstorm. Fine. Then turn around, arms behind your back." 

Byleth smiled that rare smile of theirs and complied. Yuri snatched up their wrists a little harsher than necessary. 

"You thought I was just scared of letting my guard down, huh?" He's gonna need a whole lot more rope. Lucky for him, there's plenty around, but he uses the one Byleth brought first. It's a little gentler on the wrists than the heavy duty stuff used in Abyss. 

"I thought that was a factor. I never thought it was the whole story. Was I wrong?" 

"Of course not. That's why I'm tying you up, isn't it?" Yuri sighed, pulling the rope a smidge tighter. "Not the whole story, no. You've gotta have heard someone someplace call me son of a whore, yeah? Actually, don't answer that. I slit people's throats if they disrespect my mother. She's not just some whore. She broke her back for me, and for anyone else in need when she could." He was digressing, and getting heated as he did. 

"I look forward to finally meeting her," Byleth said, craning their neck back to catch his eyes. "I'd like to thank the amazing woman who raised you." 

"Yeah, she's excited too. Now shut up, I'm not done." Yuri shoved Byleth's head back down. Given the nerves of the last few days, he'd nearly forgotten his mother was coming to the wedding. It wasn't a big ceremony or anything. 

When Yuri was certain the knots were tight, he shoved Byleth away from his lap. They hardly even stumbled. He hopped off the desk, stalking over to the shelves on the other side of the room. "Anyone talks about her like that and they're dead the moment I catch wind of it. But… I'm about to say something my mother doesn't know about, and she _never will,_ got it? For awhile there I followed her career path. And I'm the one who deserves the label whore." 

From the corner of his eye, Yuri saw Byleth's face flush with anger, their mouth opening for a rebuttal. He held up his hand for silence. "I don't wanna hear it, okay? And I don't want the accusation of being a hypocrite. She was doing it to survive and care for me. I'd just botched an assassination and been beaten half to death for it and was in desperate need of some cash." 

Yuri turned on his heel just in time to watch the dawning horror cross Byleth's features. "Figuring out the timeline now, aren't you? After I healed up I hit the streets of Enbarr and next thing I know there's a much… _safer_ way, to get what I want. The Savage Mockingbird sang meekly to entertain his guests. It got me the money I needed and the info I'd use to screw over as many of the bastards as possible later, once I was in a more stable position again." 

"Yuri, you... " 

"Ah ah ah, did I say you could talk? If I'm sober when I fuck, the only thing I hear is the litany in my own head about how _disgusting_ I am. And that doesn't exactly make for a good time on my end. _That's_ why I'd rather fly higher than a bird when we consummate our marriage. But it's clear that's not happening, so sure, let's give your alternative a shot." 

He knew Byleth saw through his bitter facade, but he wasn't ready to drop it yet. It was one thing to lay out the facts, another entirely to dwell on them. He wasn't a man who cried with an audience. 

But apparently Byleth was capable of shedding tears themself. Who knew. 

"I'm sorry I pushed you. I didn't even consider…" 

"Of course you didn't. No decent person would. Please quit crying, it's killing the mood." Not that it hadn't already been bludgeoned to death. 

"You're not disgusting. Those people who took advantage of a _child_ are. I'd kill them myself if I thought they were still alive." 

"Come now, I wasn't that young. My voice was done cracking." 

Making light meant it didn't fester inside, but Byleth was vehemently shaking their head. Still a damn teacher who wouldn't let bullshit slide. "Yuri, please. We don't have to have sex if you don't want to. Ever." 

"That's the damn problem! _I_ want it! Goddess above, Byleth, I've never cared for anyone more. I _want_ to have that intimacy with you. But you're too damn perceptive and kind to allow it, and I'll be frank, I'm rather pissed at you for it right now, even though that's the reason why I chose you as mine." 

He'd found enough of the rope he'd been looking for. Looping it over one arm, he strode up to Byleth and shushed them before they could respond. "Darling. Please tell me you stretched after training today." 

"I did, but--" 

"Shh. Good. That's all I need to know. Now be a dear and let me pose you like a doll as I tie you into place." 

"I will, but Yuri, slow down so we can talk about this." 

"You were right. I am 'that mad.' Not at you though. Mostly at myself. Now then--" 

"You're the most beautiful person I know in every way, and I want you in whatever way you'll have me," Byleth blurted. 

Ha. Shit. Against such romantic words, finishing his sentence as intended with "on the floor, ass up" didn't seem appropriate. He hadn't even planned on going beyond tying Byleth up like that so they could stew in silence together for a few minutes. But there they went, derailing his plans. 

"I love you," they added. 

He let the ropes fall to the floor. "Then show it and kiss me in all my _filth,_ friend." Not his most romantic, but it was all he could manage. 

"What filth?" Byleth whispered. They leaned in to catch his lips with theirs before he could formulate a reply. 

It was desperate and tender and as sweet as their first kiss had been, though Byleth was having some difficulty keeping their leverage. Yuri snaked his left arm around their back to grab at the ropes, and lifted his right hand to tangle in their hair. When they paused for air, his chuckle was breathless. 

"You've gotten better at using your words, dearest." 

"Thanks. I do have a master I get to watch every day." Byleth reared their head back as much as Yuri allowed, just enough so they could look him in the eye. "I don't want you high because I'm worried you'll let me do something you don't like. I'm sorry." 

"A reasonable concern to be had by a sane person. Remarkable. I won't, then. But that means you'll have to be _very_ vocal to drown out the noise in my head." 

"Anything for you." 

Yuri pulled Byleth along as he backed up closer to the desk. He caught the nearby chair's leg with his foot, dragging the seat to face them. He dropped back into it, dragging Byleth along onto his lap. 

"Anything, hm?" 

"I'm yours," they whispered, their breath brushing his temple before their teeth nipped at his ear. 

He'd used such words many times. They'd always been far from sincere. But this was Byleth. He wasn't here looking for money, or blackmail, or even only sexual gratification (though that was certainly part of it). He was here because _here_ was _Byleth._ The clamor in his head shifted to the background. 

"I love you," he said. He'd never used those words before, and they were the most sincere he could make them. 

"Tell me what you want, Yuri." 

"That shirt off, to start. My lip gloss all over your skin." 

Byleth was blushing. 

"Actually, hold on, I have a list around somewhere." Yuri lifted Byleth in his arms, depositing them where he'd been seated. He walked to the door as Byleth whined his name. "A new rapier. Some silver polish. Better locks." He pulled his dagger from the doorframe, twirling it once before turning back to wink at his partner. 

Byleth had pouted, but then broke into a soft smile. "I'll see what I can do on the surface. I'm glad you're alright, Yuri." 

"Oh, you know me, love. I'm always fine. But thank you. Now, let me see those knots. I was a little testy when I did those, so it might be more expedient to cut them off." 

"No, no. You can take your time." 

"Do you not want them off?" 

"This isn't my rope," Byleth admitted. "I borrowed it from Shamir. Without asking." 

Yuri's brows shot up. "Seriously?" He hadn't even realized Byleth knew Shamir and Catherine were a couple, never mind what those two got up to. No wonder it was such a nice rope. "Darling, if you're that interested in bondage, we can get our own." 

They shrugged. “Needed to see if you were interested before committing.” 

“Perhaps I am. For now, though…” Yuri sauntered back to the chair, leaning over Byleth with a smirk while brandishing the blade. “I suppose we can leave that on and cut off your shirt instead.” 

“I need to go back aboveground later, you know. I don’t have another shirt around.” Byleth’s breath hitched as he slid his free hand beneath their shirt, his finger brushing against their nipple. 

“What a shame. I suppose you’re stuck here with me forever, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's here from my digifics I'm sorry I suck, life's been kicking my ass lately. Life's been kicking my ass a lot lately. Rude. They _will_ be finished, but I can't say when. Until then, everyone's invited to come watch me be a dumb bitch on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/LadyOfSparrows)


End file.
